Ben
Ben & Billy is the second episode of Polimis' The Original Group. It premiered on July 22, 2018. Plot Two boys, Ben and Billy, stare down at a body on the floor of their house, the lifeless body is seemingly rotten and has a knife lodged on its head. One of the boys, Billy, removes the knife of the corpse's head while Ben stares shocked at what he has just witnessed. Their father, Allen, comes in and shocked at the scene, he asks what happened to which Ben replies that the "infected" broke out into their house and attacked them. After his wife, Donna, makes sure the boys weren't bitten, Allen prepares his pickup truck so the family can travel to the evacuating zone of Atlanta. Two days later, the family has set a camp in the outskirts of the city. Allen is training his sons on how to use a gun, Ben is reluctant to use a gun, to which Allen remarks that nowadays being able to use a gun is a really important rule of survival. Later on the night, Ben is talking with Allen and keeping watch, while Donna and Billy sleep on the rails. Ben and Allen talk about the use of guns into the new world. Allen then orders Ben to rest with Donna and Billy and Ben hugs Allen and tells him that he loves him. On the morning, Donna and Billy go off in search of water while Allen keeps watch. A walker advances on Allen and Ben, but falls. As Allen readies his knife, Ben begs him to spare the walker's life. "Sometimes you have to kill them," he admits. "But sometimes you don't." Meanwhile, Donna speaks Billy to toughen up. Billy claims he can kill walkers but won't kill people because it's wrong. Donna says Billy is too innocent and will die if he doesn't change. Ben frets that Donna and Billy will find a walker and kill it. "They aren't people!" Allen chastises, to which Ben disagrees. Later on the day, a walker attacks Ben and Billy, and Billy shoots it dead. Allen and Donna rush to check on the boys. As Ben cries in mourning for the dead walker, Allen and Donna stare at their son in confusion. The next day, Billy sees Ben playing with a walker in the camp, whom Ben names 'Nick'. He runs and kills it with his knife. Billy says the walker wanted to kill Ben, but he refuses to listen. While hunting in the forest, Allen tells Donna that Billy is the smarter of the brothers when it comes to walkers. They spot a deer. Donna aims her rifle but ultimately can't pull the trigger. "It's fine, this isn't easy for anyone" he says. Billy catches Ben feeding a mouse to the same walker he refused to kill, and admonishes him. "They just want me to change, to make me be like them," Ben insists. As he reaches for the walker's snapping mouth, more walkers emerge from the woods. Billy grabs Ben and they flee. Allen and Donna hear the boys scream and find them being chased by a pack of walkers. All four form a line and shoot the walkers down. That night, Allen asks Ben if he finally understands what the walkers are. "I know what I have to do now. It's ugly and it's scary and it does change you," Ben replies. "But that's how we get to be here." The next day Ben, Billy and Allen are coming back from their gun practice to find a man pointing a gun at Donna's head. The man introduces himself as Lee and threatens Allen with giving him all of his food and weapons, otherwise he will kill Donna, he reluctantly obliges and goes into his car to search for his supplies. Ben tells Billy that they have to act or otherwise they will not be able to survive, but Billy excalims that if they do so, Lee will kill Donna. Allen gives Lee all of the supplies that were in the car. "This isn't enough" claims Lee, "But it's everything we have" Allen replies. "Bullshit!" says Lee as he takes out his pistol and shoots Allen in the stomach. Quickly and without thinking, Billy aims his gun at the man and pulls the trigger, killing him for good. Problem solved, Donna rushes to her husband's aid and treats his injury with the help of Billy. Walkers were attracted by the sound of the shot and were approaching the camp, but Ben remembers what he told his father last night: "It's ugly and it's scary and it does change you. But that's how we get to be here". Taking his gun, Ben aims at what once he considered his friends and shot them dead, in order to save his family. Deaths *Lee Trivia *First appearance of Allen *First appearance of Ben *First appearance of Billy *First appearance of Donna *First (and last) appearance of Lee *Ben shows the same symptoms of adjustment issues to that of his TV Series counterpart. **However, unlike Lizzie, Ben got rid of his issues and became capable of killing walkers in order to save his family. Category:The Original Group